Ten Rounds of Jose Cuevo
by lifesaver55
Summary: Bosco and Faith battle though some hard times.
1. 10 Rounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: Just something I came up with out of the blue. Like most of my ideas please be gental because it's three in the morning when I type this.  
  
TEN ROUNDS OF JOSE CUERVO  
  
  
  
Round One  
  
Bosco sat with a bottle next him at the table. No one stood in his way when he went behind the bar and grabbed it along with a salt shaker and a plate of limes. Angela Boscorelli watched her son sitting alone athe the back table. Even she knew better then to interfear with the mission her son was one. Picking up the phone she dialed a number she knew more out of nessesity then memory. Her son was going to come down hard from this one and only one person could catch him when he fell.  
  
Bosco drank the fist shot. Savoring the bitterness as it eased down his thoat. How the hell did he get to this place in his life? Damn but he felt empty. Tonight more then ever before. After a really shitty day at work he had asked Faith if she needed a ride home. He needed the extra time, to talk out they days problems, But she had declined and said she needed to walk and clear her head. He needed that ten minutes it would of taken them to get to her apartment to keep her close till he saw her again. Bosco hated how weak he'd become when it came to Faith. How he lost complete control when it came to her. What the hell was happing to him.  
  
  
  
Round Two  
  
She stood agaist the juke box. Tank top tight over her breasts. The second shot went down as hard as the first. The lime making him gag. Bosco watched the blond sway to the music while she made her selections. Damn she was every thing he looked for. Tall, blond, two beers short of drunk. As he played with the napkin in front of him he thought about the day. About all that he had seen and why he had done the things he had done. Fred had raised his hand to hit Faith as she got out of the truck. He had been to far away to prevent it from happening but Jimmy hadn't. Bosco hadn't been so happy to see the man in all his life. Fred raised his hand and Jimmy stopped it before it made contact with Faith's cheek. It had taken him and Davis to pull Jimmy off of Fred after Faith walked into the station head hanging, embarassed but the scene.  
  
Faith had been quiet the rest of the shift. He felt the need to protect her. Keep her safe. From Fred, from the garbage on the street, from the world. They had been chasing a suspect and he had told her to stay put. She had looked at him like he had told her to shut up or something worse. He was just trying to protect her, knowing she wasn't thinking clearly after the fight with Fred. She had cussed him out and told him to mind his own damn buisness. He had never heard that tone of voice directed at him in all the years he had known her. By the end of the shift she had apoligized but some where deep down Bosco knew forgiveness was going to be a long time coming for both of them.  
  
  
  
Round Three  
  
The blond turned his way. He lifted his glass and smiled at her. It wouldn't take more then that to get her over to his table. She winked at him. He bowed his head and smiled. Oh how easy it would be to. The tequila wasn't going down as hard as before. He looked up to see the woman shaking her ass to the music. The blond didn't stir anything in him. Not like she did. Not the way Faith made him feel everyday with just a smile. God he was thinking too much. He poured another drink.  
  
  
  
Round Four  
  
Bosco forgot the lime and the salt. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was make her memory out of his head. The memory of Fred raising his hand. It coming down and him being powerless to stop it. He saw movement to his lft but didn't pay attention. He looked up to see his mother at the bar. She was looking at him like she did when he was little. It was 'Oh Maurice what did you go and do now' look. He just turned away from her. His eyes going back to the blond. She was coming to the table. God she was beautiful.  
  
"Can I join you?" Her voice was sweet and warm.  
  
"Sorry. I'm kinda liking my own company." Bosco surprised himself.  
  
"Well if you get lonley I'm back by the pool table."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind.....?  
  
"Joleen."  
  
"Thanks again Joleen." He watched her walk away. Her perfect ass incased in a tight pair of jeans. Bosco groaned. What the hell was he thinking. Turning down a sure thing.  
  
  
  
Round Five  
  
He leaned his head back and let the liquid trickel down his throat. God was punnishing him. Making him see that Faith was the one woman in the world that could make him whole and not being able to do a damn thing about it. She would always be somebody else's wife. Not that he would be her first choice if Fred was out of the picture. What the hell would she want with a burnt out shell of a man like him. Touble followed him around like the plauge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone coming toward him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. The only one he wanted to say anything to right now was home in bed with her husband. A husband who tried to hit her today.  
  
"Bosco?" The sound of her voice filled his thoughts. He closed his eyes willing her to be real. "Bosco..hey." He opened his eyes to see her sitting across from him. He had to be dreaming.  
  
"Faith?" His voice was barly a wisper.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." He leaned forward. "We never really talked about what happened today, with Fred."  
  
"Is that why your here?"  
  
"I'm here to drink, nothing more."  
  
"Fred left tonight." Bosco's heart soared. He knew it was a bad thing. But hell he'd waited so long to hear those words.  
  
"Faith I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Fred and the way I acted today and all the shit I put you though the last few months."  
  
"It's all water under the bridge Bos." She took a drink of her soda she had broght to the table. He poured another shot.  
  
Round Six  
  
Bosco tossed it back before Faith had a chance to stop him.  
  
"How many is that?"  
  
"What do you care." Bosco closed his eyes and winced. He hadn't ment it to come out that way.  
  
"Maybe I want you to be in a some what decent mood tomorrow. You acted like an ass today. What the hell got into you today?"  
  
"I flipped." He stared at the shot glass in front of him. "I saw Fred raise his hand to hit you. I ran but...if Jimmy hadn't of been there."  
  
"You would of killed him." Faith looked into Bosco's eyes.  
  
"Damn right I would have."  
  
"Bos your not my father."  
  
"Never said I wanted another mother either."  
  
"Touche'." Bosco tiped the bottle and poured another shot. Faith gave him disappoving look.  
  
"I have a mother Faith and right now she's standing behind the bar giving me the same look so back off."  
  
  
  
Round Seven  
  
"Your going to pay for this in the morning."  
  
"Who's watching the kids?"  
  
"Mrs. Hall. The woman's a saint."  
  
"Always there when you need to get my sorry ass out of a jam." He smiled and slammed down the shot. "So what happened with dick he...I mean Fred?"  
  
"I told him not to be home when I got there. He wasn't."  
  
"Faith had he...hit you before this?"  
  
"Yeah...a few times." Bosco clenched his hand around the shot glass. Anger boiled in him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to but I knew you'd over react. I knew you would go after him. I couldn't let you do that for me. Your job wasn't worth it."  
  
"But you are." He reached over and took her hand. "You deserve the best of everything Faith." He kissed her hand. She pulled it away. The look in her eyes told him his actions had confused her.  
  
"Your drunk Bosco."  
  
"Your beautiful Faith." A slow song was playing on the juke box. Bosco stood up and took her hand. "Dance with me." He took her hand as she slid out of the booth. Leading her to the dance floor he took her in his arms and inhaled the scent that was all Faith. Sweet, soft, and sexy. They swayed to the music. She felt so good in his arms. He held her tighter. She was his life line. The one good thing in his life. He needed her in his life and tonight he wanted her in his bed. Fighting the urge to do something he might regret he pushed away from her and went back to the table not caring if she followed him or not.  
  
  
  
Round Eight  
  
"Bosco..." Faith put her hand on his shoulder as he downed anther shot.  
  
"Go home Faith." She sat next to him.  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"I'm not going home."  
  
"Where are you going?" She looked into his eyes.  
  
"The blond back by the pool table wants me to go home with her."  
  
"So your going home with her?"  
  
"I haven't had a better offer."  
  
"Come home with me." Faith looked down at her soda. Bosco turned to look at her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
  
Round Nine  
  
"Come home with me tonight Bosco." Bosco grabbed the nearly empty bottle and poured a shot and drank it without taking his eyes off Fiath.  
  
"Faith..." She put her fingures on his lips.  
  
"Sheeeee. Don't." She replaced her fingures with her lips. They were warm and welcoming. He hesitated. Oh god this is what he wanted since as long as he could remember.  
  
"Faith.....I...." He gave up trying to fight it and let himself get lost in her kiss. Nothing felt as good as her lips on his. She wraped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Had she wanted this as long as he had.  
  
"Let me take you home Bosco." She smiled. Faith slid out of the booth and reached into his jacket and took out his keys. "Can you walk?"  
  
  
  
Round Ten  
  
Grabbing the bottle and drinking the last shot in it and looked at her.  
  
"Hell yeah." He stood up a little unsteady on his feet. Bosco followed her toward the door, stopping to hug his mother. "Thanks ma." She held him for a loong minute.  
  
"You take care baby. Your going to be hurting in the morning." Angela shoved a bottle of asprin in her son's pocket. "I love you too ma." He kissed her cheek and headed out to the only woman he ever wanted and a night he'd been dreaming about for years. 


	2. Like A Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Sorry so long to update but the nights are too short lately.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
LIKE A DREAM  
  
The car was spinning and it had nothing to do with Faith's driving. Bosco laid his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. God was punnishing him. He finally had a shot with the one woman he wanted in the whole world and he was drunk. Why the hell had he drank those last two shots. Hell the last six. After years of wanting the woman sitting next to him he was going pass out on her. He took a deep breath trying to sober up. He opened the widow and let the cool night air hit him.  
  
"You okay." Faith turned and looked at him. He smiled, eyes still closed and quoted her.  
  
"Peachy." He turned to see her smile. God he loved her smile. The way it always reached her eyes when she was truly happy. Bosco wanted to reach out and touch her but he was afraid she'd disappear from the dream he was having.  
  
"Why did go and drink a whole bottle of that shit Bosco?"  
  
"To forget."  
  
"Foget what?" Forget the fear he'd seen in her face when Fred raised his hand to her. To forget that the woman he sat next to day after day, his best friend was the subject of many a dream at night when he woke up hard and wanting and calling her name. Like he could tell that.  
  
"Everything." He opened his eyes and stared out the open window wishing the night air would sober him up before he did or said anything stupid.  
  
"Was it to forget us?" Bosco almost gave himself whip lash as he turned to face her.  
  
"Us?" Did she know. God had he been that transparent.  
  
"About the fight. About Fred and stuff?" He turned back to the window.  
  
"It's your life Faith. I should let you live it the way you want."  
  
"How would you have done it?"  
  
"If I was you?" He laughed. "I would of never married Fred."  
  
"He used to be an alright guy."  
  
"You shouldn't have to settle for alright." He couldn't look at her. Bosco felt the anger in his gut grow. Faith deseved to have it all. He knew Fred could never give that to her. And to be honest either could he.  
  
"It was my life to decide Bosco. You made all the right choices did you?"  
  
"You know I didn't. I know Fred used to be different but damn it Faith the first time the SOB hit you your ass should of been out of there. " Faith looked at him looking out the widow. She knew he was right but back then she was afraid. Afraid of where she would go, what she would do.  
  
"I wasn't strong enough before." She wispered.  
  
"What made you strong this time?" Faith pulled up in front of her building and parked. She shut off the car and stared out the windshield. .  
  
"You." He turned to face her. She looked almost sad.  
  
"I'm sorry if I fucked up agin. Faith all I want is for you to be happy and Fred hitting you...."  
  
"NO ! Bosco it was a good thing. " She looked at him. "The look on your face today said it all. You were scared for me. I've never known you to be scared of anything."  
  
"I was scared he was going to hurt you Faith. I can live with a lot of things but if something ever happened to you...It would kill me." He reached over and brushed the hair away from her cheek.  
  
"Bosco your drunk...."  
  
"I want you Faith." He kissed her lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wake up every morning wishing you where ther next to me. Wishing you would look at me like you look at him. Wishing you would just look at me once that way." She was looking at him that way now. Like he could change the world with just one kiss.  
  
"He's the only man I....well you know. I could never be like them."  
  
"Like who Faith?"  
  
"The women who turn you on." His thumb stroked her cheek. With his other hand he took one of hers and moved it to the fly of his jeans.  
  
"If this isn't turned on I don't know what is." Bosco kissed her again, easing is tounge betwen her lips. Her hand bushed his fly as she leaned into the kiss. He groaned and deepened the kiss. His hands cupping her face.  
  
"Bosco....." Faith pulled away a little. "I can never be like them." She was shaking. He pulled her closer to him. Bosco couldn't believe he was sitting in his car holding the woman he wanted more then anything and she was worried she couldn't be like what? The meaningless flings that had come and gone from his life in the last eight years.  
  
"I never want you to be anything but you Faith." He kissed her. Bringing her closer to him. In his car it wasn't the easiest thing to do. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and let his hands travel down her back. He cupped her rear end and pushed her closer to him. God he loved to watch her ass and now he hand both hands on it. Pressing himself agaist her he could feel her loosing control.  
  
"Bosco...." She moaned his name and his hardess pressed though his jeans and hers. He need to feel her, all of her. But he just kept kissing her letting her set the pace. "Bosoc..." He kissed down her neck and down her chest. pulling her t-shirt out of her pants and over her head he raised bra and found her nipples hard. He tasted each one for a long time ,the whole while Faith moaning for him not to stop.  
  
"We need to take this inside Fiath. There's no way I'm making love to you for the first time in the front seat of my car. I want you in a bed. I want to feel every inch of you." He pulled down her bra and found her T- shirt and helped her put in on. The entire time kissing her and stroking her. Not wanting to loose contact.  
  
"Tell me you won't regret this in the morning Bosco." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Faith how can I regret something I waited a life time for. The same goes for you. Fred hasn't been gone twelve hours. How do I know your just not feeling alone?"  
  
"Maybe because I want you. If I just wanted a warm body I could of found a willing party someplace other then my partner, my best friend."  
  
"Maybe I'm just comfortable?" He didn't want to see regret and embarassment in her eyes in the morning. Bosco couldn't live with that feeling.  
  
"Just remember I'm sober." She kissed him and opened the door, getting out of the car she headed to the apartment. Bosco followed her and watched her ass every step of the way. Faith unlocked the lobby door. "Last chance to change your mind Boscorelli." She looked at him.  
  
"Never in a million years are you getting rid of me that easily Faith." He kissed her, pushing her body agist the mail boxes lining the hallway wall. She felt him grow hard agaist her and started to melt into him. "Bed....now Faith before I throw you down on the landing and have my way with you."  
  
"And that would be a bad thing?" She giggled and turned heading up the steps.  
  
"Mrs. Hall would never babysit for you again if she cought us doing it on her front mat." Faith smiled as she unlocked the door. Bosco stopped her before she walked in the door. "Last chance to change your mind Yokas." He wispered and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Not a chance Maurice, not a chance." Faith kissed him a shut the door, locking the real world out for a few hours. 


	3. Fireworks and the Morning After

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.  
  
Notes:Wow this was going to be a short little ditty but what the heck I'll try to do it justice. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
*******************  
  
Faith walked to the kitchen and got a big glass of water. She handed it to Bosco as he took a hand full of asprin.  
  
"Thanks." He took off his jacket.  
  
"Be right back." She kissed him and headed toward the bedroom. Bosco sat on the couch and took his shoes off. The room began to spin a little, he closed his eyes and willed himself keep from passing out. He felt something stand in front of him between his legs. Opening his eyes he saw her standing there. A blue teddy the color of her eyes covered her.  
  
"Ahhh Faith." He took her hand. "I knew there was one sexy woman under that kevlar." She bent over and kissed him. He ran his hands though her hair and broght her to his lap.  
  
"Bosco.....I...."  
  
"I know Faith. We'll take it as slow as you want." He knew Fred had been her only lover, ever. "You tell me to stop if you want me to." He kissed her slow and deep. Bosco had waited so long to feel her close like this. He wanted to bask in her warmth.  
  
"I want to touch you." He smiled at her innocents.  
  
"Touch anything you want." Bosco's breath caught as she pulled his t- shirt out of his jeans. She ran her hands up his chest. "Oh Faith..." He brought her head down and kissed her.  
  
"Should we take this into the bedroom?" Faith helped Bosco out of his shirt.  
  
"Maybe we should." Faith got up and took Bosco by the hand. He got a little dizzy but he did make it to the bedroom. Kissing Faith was addictive. Her sweet taste and warm lips turned him on to the point of no return. They fell on the bed not breaking apart for anything. Bosco held back the urge to speed things up and let Faith set the pace. He nearly lost it when she reached for the fly of his jeans.  
  
"Bosco?" His eyes were closed. "Don't pass out on me okay."  
  
"Don't plan on it Faith. Not in this condition." She smiled and pulled his jeans off. He kissed her. "No way. Not a chance." He fought the erge again to quicken the pace especially when she wrapped her hands around him. "Oh Faith take it easy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just think of me as a loaded gun and your hand is playing with a hair pin trigger."  
  
"Oh." She let go of him. Smiling he moved over her.  
  
"Thanks. I'd hate to embarass myself." He kissed down her body. Removing the straps of the teddy and easing the silk contraption down her body.  
  
"Bos, oh god Bosco." She arched her back as he eased the teddy down over her hips.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Hell no." He smiled and continued his assult on her most private of parts. By the time he moved over her she was panting his name and several 'don't stops'. He grabbed the condom he'd taken out of his wallet and eased it on. Faith screamed his name and raised her hips to him as he eased inside her. Neither one of them held back after that and when it was over they both could of sworn it was the forth of July.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Faith rolled over and looked at the clock. It was four am and Bosco was gone. She growned. What the hell had she done. Sounds coming from the bathroom made her get up. She slipped on her robe and headed to see where the sounds were coming from. The door was open and Bosco was on the bathroom floor leaning over the tolit.....reaching and puking his guts out.  
  
"Bos. You okay?" Faith reached into the linen closet for a wash clothe.  
  
"Go away Faith...." More puking. Faith ran the water till it was icy and wet the cloth. Wringing it out she walked over and sat on the edge of the tub and held the cold cloth on Bosco's head. "What part of go away didn't you understand."  
  
"How long have you been in here?"  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"An hour. I think. I woke up and pow it hit me." More retching and lots more puking.  
  
"It'll be okay." Faith smiled. "The worm come up yet?"  
  
"Don't start with me Faith." He turned to her. She was actually glowing. If he wasn't ready to die he might of been proud that he had something to do with her state of glowingness. God what away to screw up an incredible night. He should be in bed making love to her again. Not here regretting every one of the shots he drank earlier.  
  
"You going to live." Bosco shook his head.  
  
"This not how I pictured our first night together to end." He leaned back between her legs and let her pat the cool cloth on his face.  
  
"You pictured us...together." Bosco closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah." Faith looked at him.  
  
"When, where?"  
  
"All the time, everywhere."  
  
"And when were you going to tell me?"  
  
"When you realized I was the one you wanted and not Fred." Even half sober he was talking way to much.  
  
"How did you know it was ever going to happen?"  
  
"I didn't but a man can have hope can't he?" Bosco opened his eyes. "Regrets Faith?"  
  
"Other then this no. I wanted it as much as you did. Maybe more."  
  
"I can't see that. But as long as your not going to hate me when the sun comes up."  
  
"I could never hate you Bosco." She kissed his forhead. "You ready for bed big guy?"  
  
"Only if you stop the bed from spinning."  
  
"I'll do my best." They got up and headed back to bed and a few hours of sleep before the real world came crashing in on them.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
At nine fifteen the real world came crashing in on them like a heard of elephants in the form of Fred Yokas. And by the look on his face he wasn't going to take finding his wife in bed with Bosco with a grain of salt and a smile. 


	4. In Walks Fred

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Note: I intended this to be one chapter but I guess it grew. I hope you all like where it's going.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
DEALING WITH THE EX  
  
  
  
Fred looked at his wife and looked at Bosco. He always knew there was something between the two of them now he had proof. The anger he felt toward the both of them nearly made him explode.  
  
"Bocorelli get the hell out of my bed."  
  
"Fred take it easy." Bosco sat up.  
  
"Fred get the hell out of her. You have no right." Faith slipped on a robe and went to him. "I said get out Fred. You left me remeber." She stood in front of him. "Get out now."  
  
"Faith..." Fred raised his hand to slap her face. Bosco grabbed his wrist before he could.  
  
"Don't even think about ass wipe. You lay one more hand on her and I will personally kill you." Faith sat on the bed. "You heard her now get out."  
  
"I'm taking the kids. Your a slut Faith. Our kids don't need to be around you or your 'boyfriend'. I use that term loosly."  
  
"You can't take them Fred. You know what counsuler said. Until you get your anger under control."  
  
"I've been gone less then twenty four hours and you have your partner in our bed. What will the judge say to that."  
  
"That she finally got some taste." It slipped out before Bosco could stop himself.  
  
"Shut up little man or I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
"Just try it ass hole." Faith stood up between the men.  
  
"Both of you stop it now. Fred go into the living room and we will discuss this like the adults I thought we were. Bosco get dressed."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone with him Faith."  
  
"He wouldn't dare touch me knowing your gun's under your pillow now would you Fred?"  
  
"It's my pillow." Fred barked back. Bosco picked it up and threw it at him revealing his off duty weapon.  
  
"Take the pillow the gun's still mine." Faith looked at Fred.  
  
"You need to leave Fred. Get out now." She felt Bosco tence behinde her. She knew he was one step away from blowing a gasket. "Now Fred or I'll let Bosco go and I don't think he's in a very forgiving mood if you know what I mean." Fred looked at Faith knowing she had told Bosco about him hitting her.  
  
"Your going to regret this Faith. I swear."  
  
"No more then your going to regret putting your hands on her." Bosco started to take a step forward but Faith stopped him.  
  
"Fred leave your key on the table. The next time your in here without being invited you'll be arested for trespassing." Fred turned to leave slamming doors behind him. Faith turned to Bosco tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bosco."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Faith." He brushed her cheek gentally. "You did good. Standing up to him like that." She smiled.  
  
"It helped when you were behind me with a loaded weapon." She leaned in and kissed him. "Last night...."  
  
"I know. I'll get dressed and get out of your hair."  
  
"Bosco no. I was going to say it was...incredable. If that's how you do things drunk I would love to see what you can do sober." He smiled at her.  
  
"You would huh."  
  
"Oh yeah." He grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her hard. She nearley melted. "Bosco...." Pressing himself agaist her they both fell to the bed and Bosco showed Faith exactly what he could do sober. 


	5. Getting Even

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Notes: Catching up on other things but this came to me and I had to add it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Bosco sat in his living room watching some stupid movie he really wasn't into. Faith had gone home an hour ago. It had been a rollar coaster ride of emotion. They had no more confrontations with Fred but he was still there. Always hauting them. They had to sneak around like a couple of teen agers. He laughed. Last night they sat in his car in front of her apartment and necked for a half hour. He came home and took a hour cold shower. Faith had come up tonight because Fred had the kids. They barly made it upstairs. How they kept things at bey at work was beyond him. Once they clocked out and headed home they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. What the hell was getting into them.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Faith sat up in bed and read the book she was trying to finnish for oh about three weeks. She smiled. She'd been doing other things in bed then reading. She could of stayed with Bosco tonight but if the kids needed her she needed to be here. They only reason they ended up at his house earlier was because it was closer to work and she ws already hot for him before he started the car. How had her best friend become her obsession. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Maybe he could come over and just talk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was two a.m. and Bosco couldn't sleep. After work and his work out with Faith he thought for sure he'd hit the pillow and be out like a light. No such luck. The phone rang.  
  
"Yeah, Boscorelli."  
  
"Is it too late for me to ask you to come over." Bosco smiled.  
  
"It's never too late. Give me tweny minutes." He got out of bed. "Hey Faith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Keep a light on."  
  
"You know I always do." He hung up and headed to his closet to grab a change of clothes and his jacked. He laughed. Only for Faith would he get out of bed at two in the morning. Grabbing his keys he headed to a warmer bed then his own.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Faith never head the door. She had been in the shower. For some reason she needed to feel the warmth of the water. Combing her hair she saw a shawdow pass by the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Bosco?" She turned and opened the door. She never saw the fist coming and before she could react the shawdow was beating her. God, she thought. What the hell was happening. She was being dragged down the hall to the bed room. She tried to call out but her voice was just a wisper. The shadow picked her up and threw her on the bed, knocking the small lamp Faith had gotten for Bosco. As the lamp crashed to the ground and went out Faith lost all concept of time and what was happing. She struggled hard agaist the shawdow but he was bigger and stronger then she was. She let the darkness overtake her and prayed Bosco would find her before it was too late.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Two things made Bosco stop at Faith's door step. One, the hall light was out and he had just changed all of them a week ago. And Faith's door was open, wood spliters around where the lock used to be. He pulled out his gun and then his cell phone. He dialed 911 and wiated till he gave them the basics before heading in.  
  
"Faith....." He scaned the room. It was dark. Too dark. Knowing he was on his way Faith would of turned the stove light on at least. "Faith, baby answer me." Bosco raised his gun as a large shadow came from the direction of the bed room. "Freeze. NYPD." The shawdow wasn't slowing down. Bosco grabbed the flashlight off the table by the door and aimed it at the intruters eyes. The shawdow lunged for him and Bosco raised his gun another inch and shot the figure before he could get any closer to him. The figure fell at Bosco's feet. He checked for a paulse and found the shawdow had one and then ran to the bedroom. "Faith?"  
  
"Bosco....oh god he..tried to....." Bosco picked her up and held her close.  
  
"He can't hurt you Faith, I got him."  
  
"If you hadn't come......"  
  
"Sheeee, Baby its okay. I need to go meet the cops at the door. Just stay here okay."  
  
"Okay." Bosco went back into the living room and went to the man. He turned him over. Why was he not surpised. Fred Yokas. The bastard was a peice of work. God what was he going to tell Faith. The father of her children just tried to rape her. What a way to end a perfect day. 


	6. A Welcome Surprise

Discloser: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Catching up slowly but surly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Faith sat in the hospital waiting room. The lump on her head warrented xrays. Fred was in surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder and Bosco was in with Luitenant Swersky. When did her life get so complicated? She ran her hands though her hair. And when did Fred become the man he was tonight?  
  
"Faith?" Bosco came and sat next to her. He took her hands in his.  
  
"You in touble?" Bosco shook his head.  
  
"I explained that you heard noises and you called me to come and stay with you because Fred's been making threats." Bosco put his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Llike I was hit bay a Mack truck. How about you?"  
  
"I've had better days. Are you pressing charges?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He'll come back with you shooting him in his own house."  
  
"It wasn't his house anymore." Bosco looked down at his shoes and smiled. "This is not where I planned on spending the rest of the night."  
  
"Me either. I called Fred's mom. She's going to keep the kids for the week end. She doesn't think we should tell them that their dad's in the hospital and is going to jail for assulting thier mom."  
  
"That's some smart mother in law you got there Faith. When can you get out of this place?"  
  
"I want to wait till Fred is out of surgery so I can pull the plug on his resperator."  
  
"I didn't just here you say that."  
  
"Your the one who shot him."  
  
"He jumped me."  
  
"He attacked me. If I hadn't called you he would of..." Bosco pulled her close.  
  
"Faith let's not go there." Bosco stood up and helped her up. "Let's go home." They walked out of the hospital hand and hand. Faith wondered if happiness and pain always went hand and hand this way. Or maybe one day she could just be happy for once without the heartache.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Fred went to jail for assult the next week. The kids took the news better then Faith expected. And Bosco was sleeping on the couch. He couldn't leave Faith even though Fred was i n jail. He just couldn't stop thinking of what might of happened if he hadn't been on his way over that night.  
  
"Bosco?" Faith came into the living room.  
  
"Yeah Faith."  
  
"You wern't sleeping were you?"  
  
"Naw, just thinking." Faith went and sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You, me, Fred, the kids. Life in general."  
  
"Wow that's a lot of thinking."  
  
"Tell me about it." He pushed a peice of hair away from her face and leaned forward and kissed her. "I came to the conclusion that we need to do something about these sleeping arrangements." Bosco had been a good boy and kept his hands to himself for a whole week. He didn't think he could hold out much longer.  
  
"I was thinking about that too. I'm going to tell the kids about us in the morning." She looked into his eyes. "I want them to know how I feel about you."  
  
"How do you feel about me Faith?"  
  
"I think......"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That I'm falling in love with you Maurice Boscorelli." Bosco closed his eyes and let the reality of it all sink in. Faith...his best freind, his partner, the one woman who ment the world to him just told him the one thing he thought he'd never ever hear. "Say something Bosco."  
  
"I love you Faith." Was all he could say. He kissed her then. Savoring every second his lips touched hers. This was what he waited a life time for. This woman. This moment. Bosco lifted her up and held Faith close, never breaking the kiss. She was his. Now and Forever. 


End file.
